


Bo

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Moonridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A costume party - and Blair's costume - leave Jim speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Moonridge charity auction.

 

  


 

Jim froze on the bottom step of the stairs and, yeah, that was a cliché, but it was still a good description. He ceased all movement, one foot still in midair, his mouth hanging open as he gawked at his partner. Now, while his body was frozen, unfortunately, he thought, his mind was not. It kept yelling, "This isn't happening. Can't be happening. No way. Unacceptable. Impossible!"

"Jim, put your foot down before you fall down," Blair ordered as he adjusted a part of his costume.

Thawing out, Jim finally put his foot down and asked in disbelief, "Sand-burg?"

"None other, partner."

Jim cleared his throat, then cleared it again. He coughed. Then coughed again.

"What's wrong, man? Something go down the wrong way? You okay? Too much Halloween candy at the station?"

Jim felt the words coming and hoped his throat was working now. A moment later, he spewed them out, proving that he was, indeed, completely thawed. "Sandburg, you are not going to the party in that costume and that's an order."

One eyebrow rose daringly and Jim had to wonder how Blair managed that. Not the rising part, no one could move eyebrows quite the way Blair could (except that actor who played the alien on Stargate) but rather, how the hell had he hidden the bushiness of them under all that--that-- He couldn't even say it. Not even mentally.

"Oh, really? An order you say?"

Jim knew the tone, recognized it for what it was, but he foolishly went ahead anyway by pretending that he was actually the boss in their relationship. "Yes, Sandburg, that's what I said. I'm putting my foot down and telling you that you - are - not - going - dressed - like - that. Period."

"I can't argue that you put your foot down, because you did when I told you to, but Jim, I definitely don't remember suggesting that you put it in your mouth. And we're going to be late, so shake a leg. Or the foot, if you can pull it out."

Eyes narrowing, Jim tapped his foot on the step in an attempt to relay the information that he had no intention of moving. Blair, seeing the stubbornness, shrugged, picked up the hat from the back of the couch where he'd set it, put it on, then tied the ribbon under his chin. He made a nice bow, fiddled with it for a few moments and, when satisfied with how it felt, turned to face his irate roommate. "Is the bow at the right angle?"

Jim closed his eyes, counted to ten, then tried to picture purple polka-dotted dancing elephants so that he wouldn't kill his partner. It didn't work, possibly because the elephants were constantly disappearing in favor of his partner in a long, curly, blonde wig with a pink bonnet sitting atop the flowing hair.

"Oh, for God's sake, Jim. Would you, just this once, act your age, open your eyes, and hurry? We're going to be late."

Taking a deep breath, Jim did as told, then cringed at the sight of Blair. This was going to be a very long night.

With a resigned air, he walked over to the couch, picked up the belt that sheathed his rapier, put it on, then grabbed the black cape, scarf mask and hat, before saying in disgust, "You do realize that because you're wearing that ridiculous outfit, I'm going to be defending your honor all fucking night?"

Blair looked down at himself for a moment, whistled low, and said, "You know, I do look good. Who knew I had this waist, huh? And my legs, in white tights? I could get a few dates out of this get-up."

Jim looked at Blair from the top of his pink frilly bonnet, to the bottom of his shiny black Mary Janes and shook his head sadly. "Chief, I don't really think you'd want to date anyone who'd want to date-- Who the hell are you supposed to be, anyway?"

With huff, Blair swished over to the dining room table and picked up a stuffed sheep. Waving it in the air, he said, "Little Bo-Peep, asshole."

"Oh, pardon me for not knowing," Jim huffed. Shaking his head while moving toward the front door, he added, "I couldn't have a nice, normal partner? No, I had to get you. Do you see me dressed up in a frilly costume? No--"

"You naturally went the macho route with your Zorro costume," Blair said from behind him, humor clear in his tone.

"And you couldn't go macho just this once?"

"Are you crazy? I'm the most macho Bo Peep ever."

Jim stopped in the hall, turned back to look at his partner… and finally laughed. "That you are, Sandburg. That you are. In fact, you're such a macho Peep, I think I'm attracted to you."

"Wait, are you saying that all I had to do all this time was put on a blonde wig to get you in bed?"

"Well, that and the dress. And bonnet. And the tights. Oh, and the stuffed lamb. Don't forget the stuffed lamb."

"You really are an asshole, you know that?"

Door closed and locked behind them, they both headed for the elevator as Jim asked, "So does that mean I can't help you look for your lost sheep after the party?"

"No, it means my sheep have never been lost and have always been here for the finding."

"Oh. Cool."

They got into the elevator and, as the door slid shut, Blair said, "But no one ever shears this sheep, got it, Jim?"

finis


End file.
